It Takes Two
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: When Mac walks out of a heated argument, Stella shows up at his apartment unannounced to try to work things out. But heated tempers and passionate feelings lead to a pretty surprising make out session. Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: It takes Two**

**Summary:** When Mac walks out of a heated argument, Stella shows up at his apartment unannounced to try to work things out. But heated tempers and passionate feelings lead to a pretty surprising make out session. SMACKED fluffy/romantic one-shot

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N**: Rated M just to be sure. Don't worry I am still working on Happy Anniversary and hoping to have chapter 8 up for you on Friday. Eek two M in one week! Hope that's okay with you all. Enjoy!

* * *

"Thanks Lindsay, Stella will help you with that," Mac states firmly as he offers the two women before him a small nod and then looks back down at the file in his hands.

"Mac?" Stella queries. "I have the Spencer case to..."

"We need to get Rogers out of the way and Lindsay needs help with..."

"That's okay Mac, I can get Adam to..."

"Adam and Danny just left. Is there a problem?" Mac wonders as he looks at Stella with a slight frown.

"Apparently not," Stella retorts and Lindsay can immediately feel the tension starting to grow.

It had been no secret that Mac and Stella had as of late flirted with the idea of developing something more than their friendship; subtle hints to the rest of the team suggested so. But the past week also put on display growing tension and short tempers.

Mac watches them leave and knows by Stella's tense body posture that he'll be in for a tongue lashing as soon as she's done. He quickly sits back down and tries to finish his files so he can take his leave, reverting back to his fortress of solitude at home; wanting to hide himself away from the onslaught of her wrath.

"Stella I could have finished this on my own," Lindsay states softly. "Sorry if I caused any problems."

"Mac did this," Stella states sourly as her eyes focus on the object in her hands.

"So I guess this means you two won't be dating anytime soon?"

"Got that right!" Stella snaps as slams the item onto the table. She allows herself to take a few seconds to recompose and then looks at Lindsay with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I know what it's like to fight with someone you are in love with."

"What? Love?" Stella's voice stammers as her face instantly warms. "I think you are mistaken."

"Stella, you love Mac and he loves you. That is obvious to everyone around you."

"It's not..." she sighs and then looks away.

"Can I ask what happened?"

Stella looks up and offers a gentle shrug. "I don't know. He asked me out, for dinner, away from work and then...didn't show. Said Sinclair called him but I talked to Sinclair and he said Mac was only with him for about half hour. He stood me up and thenthen he's been testy all week."

"Cold feet."

"Pardon?"

"He's probably scared of dating again."

"Lindsay it's me."

"And you two work together as leads and are best friends."

"I know, he probably doesn't want to screw that up," Stella resigns as she offers Lindsay a weak smile.

"Probably."

"Damn his thick head."

"Sadly with Mac, it will probably take something like literally being hit over the head with a brick for him to realize that your dating won't ruin anything," Lindsay smiles.

"So you are saying that drastic times call for drastic measures?"

"That's what I'm saying," Lindsay gently gives Stella's arm a squeeze. "We are all pulling for you both."

"Thanks."

With renewed determination, Stella finishes up her task and then about an hour later goes in search of Mac. She rounds the corner only to see him getting ready to leave. Hurrying toward his office, she stops him just as he pulls the door open to leave.

"Going somewhere?" She queries, her body stopping his actions.

"Home."

"Alone?" She arches a brow.

"I live alone."

"Mac, this is stupid. You asked me out, stood me up and then have acted like a silly child sneaking out the past week. Just talk to me."

"I didn't stand you up on purpose and I'm not sneaking out," Mac huffs.

"What is going on? And I'm not just talking about the fact that you totally derailed me in front of a subordinate!"

"Wilson Rogers needed..."

"Oh I don't give a damn about the case semantics Mac and you know it!"

"Then why are you pissed off?"

"I am pissed off because you can justify to yourself, talking to others like that, but not to me."

"Stella, it's been a long week. I'm tired and I'm..."

"You are not going anywhere," she counters his actions and he looks at her with a heavy sigh.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to talk to me like the normal man I know you can be. Tell my why you have been avoiding me outside a working conversation."

"I wasn't avoiding you and I don't want to argue."

"Yeah you have a patent on that line Mac."

"What is wrong with not wanting to argue?"

"It's the safe way out. What's wrong with discussing what's obviously bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me."

"Right."

"Stella?"

"No Mac, you're right. Nothing ever bothers you. I guess my feelings don't either."

"That's not fair Stella and you know it!"

"Then prove to me I'm wrong and tell me my feelings mean a damn to you!"

Both stand locked in heated tension before Mac decides to back down first.

"But you can't can you?"

"I'm sorry and goodnight," Mac states firmly as he pushes past, not allowing her to block his actions and hurries for the exit stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator in case it hindered his escape. He heads down the stairs, cursing his actions and the look of hurt on her face.

_I can't tell her at work how I feel,_ he laments inside as he pushes himself into the back of a cab and slumps down on the hard plastic seats in mental defeat. He closes his eyes, willing her face to disappear but it doesn't. _What are you afraid of?_ His brain queries. Screwing up. _Screwing up? Like just now? Walking away mid-sentence? Yeah good one!_

"Damn it Mac!" He curses himself in anger as he closes his eyes and leans back on the seat. As he nears home he knows he can't allow the weekend to pass with him and Stella at such odds. He pulls his phone and dials, getting voice mail and cursing himself once more.

_"Stella, it's me. I...I'm sorry about just leaving and um...I wanted to say I was...please call me? I hate voice mail. Mac.'_

A few minutes later, still no call and as he enters his quiet apartment he feels the silence starting to smother him. With a heavy sigh he slowly removes his coat and heads into his bedroom, hanging up his suit jacket and then starting to unbutton his dress shirt. He calls her home and once again gets no answer. Opting not to leave a voice mail he tries her cell once more.

"Damn it!" He curses and goes back to his task of undressing.

"I need a new one," he frowns as he looks at the gently fraying cuffs of his well used dress shirt. But just as he gets the shirt half way undone, a soft knock is heard at the door and he hurries to open it; praying it's Stella and he can at least offer a heartfelt apology for being rude earlier.

Stella's heart starts to beat faster as she knocks on the door. His words on the message sounded so tormented and remorseful that she had to take advantage of the fact that he wanted to make amends. But over the phone wasn't what she had in mind. She hears Mac call out he's coming and a smile starts to form. However, wanting to get into angry Stella mode, she quickly shelves the smile as he opens the door.

Mac's smile quickly disappears as he looks at the expression on his partners face. "I guess I'm not surprised you're not happy to see me," he huffs as he stands before her with worried expression on his own face.

"Should I be?"

"I guess after I acted like an ass today you have every reason to be mad."

"Today?"

"Fine, all week."

"And why is that Mac?"

"Why is what?"

"Why did you act like an ass as you so eloquently put it toward me all week?"

"I was tired."

"That's a lie and I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth," Stella states firmly as she gently pushes him inside and slams the door shut.

"Okay I said I was sorry."

"For?"

"Stella, tell me...what do you what from me?"

"The truth about _us_ Mac," she counters pointedly. She looks at his expression and frowns. "_You_ asked me out, remember? _You_ started this and then _you _walked away!"

"I know and..." he quickly looks away, his fingers nervously fidgeting with the edges of his untucked dress shirt. "And I'm sorry," he resigns as he looks back.

"Sorry for asking me out or for standing me up?"

"Stella..."

"Mac, I am going to turn around right now and walk out that door and not look back if you don't tell me what I want to hear!"

"I'm sorry?"

"You said that already. Try another sentence."

"I um...Stella, I don't want to ruin..."

"Our friendship, sorry that line was also used. Come on Mac, you can do better."

"And if I can't?"

"Fine, then I'll say goodnight," she huffs as she turns to leave. But just as she does, his arm quickly shoots out, grabs her shirt and gently tugs back. But part of it gets caught on her belt buckle and they both hear the distinct sound of fabric ripping.

Mac looks at her shirt in horror as Stella looks down with a gasp and then up in shock. "Mac you...you just ripped my shirt."

"I...damn I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." he looks at her in embarrassment, his brain failing to send words to his mouth.

"I think you did," Stella counters as she takes a step closer.

"I did not. I just didn't want you to leave."

"I see," she states as her eyes start to notice the state of his dress shirt. "Isn't that shirt getting old?"

"Yes why? You want it?"

"No," she rolls her eyes. "I want it off you," she states as she gently tugs on it.

"Nice try," Mac smirks as he goes to pull her hand away. But with his strength he only succeeds in ripping the last few buttons from the fabric and now his shirt hangs open, his t-shirt exposed.

"Stella!" Mac growls as she lightly laughs remembering Lindsay's words about Mac needing drastic measures.

"You did that to yourself Mac. Blame your own strength."

"But you..."

"You owe me Mac for a new shirt and I want you to pay right now."

"Pardon?" Mac arches his brows. "You just ripped mine, I think we're even."

"Yours was old. You could tell by the fraying cuffs you have been trying to hide the past few times you have worn this."

"Y-you noticed?" Mac asks in shock.

"I notice everything."

"Okay fine, you ripped mine and now we're even. That's it."

"Pay up Mac."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Mac huffs as he pulls out his wallet. "Does this cover it?"

"Not even close," Stella states as she slowly removes her coat. She then takes his wallet and puts in on the table.

"What um...are you doing?"

"Making you pay Mac," Stella says as she steps in closer. "Now close your eyes."

"No way," huffs as he turns to leave.

But having learned a new sexy technique for tying your man with a tee, thanks to Cosmo, she quickly pulls the bottom of the front of his t-shirt over his head and pushes it half way down his arms.

"What the hell?" Mac stammers as he pulls away and tries to in vain untangle himself from the clothing. He slightly falters, stumbling to his knees.

"Nice try Mac," Stella laughs as she pounces on him, taking them both to the floor, Mac on his belly. With his arms now captive, Stella twists both the t-shirt and dress shirt around his wrists, effectively tying them behind his back with the soft fabric. His body tries to get her off, but not being a weakling herself, she's able to get herself back onto his back and continue. Knowing he could easily do her damage, he decides to concede defeat; knowing if he ever did do her any kind of physical harm, he'd mentally crucify himself.

"Stella!" Mac growls as he feels his predicament starting to get worse. He pulls in vain against the fabric now keeping him at her mercy and feels his brow staring to get damp. More than turned on by her aggressive nature, he curses the fact that his body is now aroused by her form of foreplay and hopes that this sexy romp will result in something more than a simple discussion. His body starts to harden the longer her body holds him down and he hopes and prays she looks into his eyes and not at his groin or the situation could get worse.

"Stella! Let me go right now," he gently demands as she finishes her work and then sits back to admire his captive body. His strong arms flex against the bonds but to no avail; he's trapped until she wants him free. Mac twists his head around to see her smiling down at him and grits his teeth. "What the hell is this?"

"This is me making you pay Mac," Stella smiles as she gets off him and then stands up, admiring her handiwork. "Just read that trick and I think I'll keep it around for a bit. Worked on you."

"This is not funny anymore," Mac states as his body temperature starts to rise. "Now let me go!"

"No way!"

"But."

"Sorry Mac."

"At least help me up."

"Oh so now you want my help"

"Damn it Stella, I said I was sorry!" Mac snaps as she kneels down and gently brushes some damp hair off his forehead.

"And I believe you."

"Then why am I like this?"

"I like you like this."

Mac slumps his head back down on the floor and offers another whispered curse.

"Are you really that mad at me?"

"Yes!"

"Fine," Stella resigns as she grabs him by the arm and helps him stand upright. Getting worked up has given him a husky scent, instantly feeding her brain with naughty thoughts. "Mmm you smell good," she whispers as his body continues to tempt her further. But when her eyes do indeed drop to his swollen groin she looks back in wonder.

"You are turned on?"

"Damn it!" Mac curses as he tries to pull himself out of her grasp. He quickly turns his back, forcing his mind to think about work but her touch quickly kills that idea and his body hardens once more.

"We are not having make up sex Mac."

"I wasn't...Stella..." Mac starts only to have her lean in closer and brushes his lips with hers, instantly tightening his stomach and forcing his bare skin to sizzle with delight; other body parts quickly following once again.

"Didn't think this would turn you on Mac?"

"I...Stella please..."

"Please what Mac?"

"You can't leave me like this."

"Can and will."

"Damn it Stella!"

"Stop cursing."

"Then let me go."

"Kinda turns me on that you are so turned on by all this. You like it a little rough?" She whispers in his ear and his body goes up in flames once more.

"I...okay fun is over, now undo..." he starts in an angry tone.

"Mac, don't make me put that fabric someplace else," she whispers as she leans in closer once again. "Would be a waste to cover these tempting lips," she mumbles as she presses her body into his and hungrily tastes them. Mac's body responds, signaling to her that despite his words, he's ready for her to show him how much she needs him. Her fingers dance around his swollen groin and Mac knows the longer he's unable to remove her hands, he'll have to quickly leave, if he can.

"You can't..." he whispers once more as her lips push against his one more time.

"I can," she whispers in return. "But not right now."

But before he can act on any physical urges, she pulls back and his body instantly cools.

"Stella?"

"Now we talk."

"What? Seriously?" Mac asks weakly as she takes him by the arm and drags him to the couch, pushing him into it before she straddles his waist. "That um...hurts," he groans as her own body presses into his. "You can't sit..."

"I'll be gentle," she soothes as she pulls herself back but doesn't move. "Just hold that thought for now Mac," she smiles, her own desire growing the longer his hard body presses into the thin fabric of her dress pants.

"You seriously just want to talk?"

"Yes seriously. That's why I came here. To talk to your thick head away from a work setting. Your obvious turn on is an added bonus," she flirts and his face reddens. "But seeing you so turned on tells me one thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm happy I came over and am just as turned on as you."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Okay but now we talk."

Mac gently squirms under her weight but the more her body presses down into his, the more he realizes that she's going to get whatever she wants and he can't do anything about it. He slumps his head back against the couch, giving her a tempting feast of smooth chest and flexed arms; his groin of course begging for more than a few mere words. "Stella I need to..."

"Just relax Mac, you are not going anywhere."

"Prisoner in my own home?" He queries as he raises his head to look her in the eyes once more.

"Kinda like the sound of that," she smiles as she kisses his forehead.

"Stella what's going on?"

Stella's elbows rest on each shoulder, their lips once again inches apart. "Now I want the truth."

"About?"

"Us. And not some lame ass excuse about work or how our falling in love is going to ruin our amazing friendship."

Mac looks up at her in shock. "Love?" He manages.

"Love," she echoes softly. "As I love you more than anything and I know you love me."

"More than anything," he adds in a low tone.

"And it scares you to admit that right?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Part of it is is that I don't want to ruin our friendship. You and I have worked so hard to build what most others don't have and yes I'm afraid to lose that."

"Why would you lose it?"

"You might leave," he finally admits with a heavy sigh, his body sagging into the couch. He leans his head back and Stella can feel the vibrations from his heart as it races. Her fingers gently rest on his bare chest, forcing him to look back up in wonder.

"I'm in here Mac," she whispers as her eyes gently mist.

"Always have been," he confesses with a slight smile.

"And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. So why are you so worried?"

"Because _I_ have you in there."

"And you wonder if that's where _I_ want to be?" She queries and he nods his head. "When you asked me out Mac it was one of the most amazing things I have ever heard from you, that's why I couldn't accept fast enough. And that's also why I was so upset when you didn't show up or just brushed it off like it meant nothing to you that you cancelled. Then you avoided me and the topic and it hurt and I wanted answers."

"It was work and then...then I was scared that if I took that step I um...I do love you Stella, more than anything. I want this to work."

"Do you really?"

"Yes," he states firmly, leaning in and offering his lips to her; a gesture she readily accepts, kissing him back.

"I love you too Mac and I know that if we both want something bad enough..."

"Then we'll both work extra hard to make sure it happens?"

"It takes two right?"

"Right."

"Right, not just one. As in you ask and then I do all the work to keep it going."

"Never wanted you to feel that way Stella and I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm in this also, I promise. That is the truth. Just didn't know what to do. I mean Stella, I have never loved another woman after Claire and...I just don't want to screw up."

"I love you Mac. I just needed to hear the truth from the heart. I can't fault you for not opening up at work and I'll respect your privacy, however, you know I needed more than just a mere brush-off and that is why I was so mad today."

"You didn't have to take such drastic measures," he gestures to his captive arms, still trapped behind his back.

"You know with you, sometimes drastic measures are the _only_ thing that works."

"Oh really?" He arches his brows.

"Yes really," she tastes his lips once more. "Besides I know you like this..."

"Stella..."

"At least your body is turned on," she counters and his face warms. "I mean still turned on."

"Of course I'm turned on," Mac admits with a warm smile. "I have you wanting to be playful and have your with me, what more could I ask for?"

"So then if I just leave you like this, that'll be okay?"

"What? No," Mac states in haste and she lightly laughs. "I meant I like your idea of foreplay."

"It wasn't foreplay Mac, I really did want to talk."

"You did?" He asks slowly. She nods her head and his lips pout. "Oh."

"Boy you are thick, come with me," Stella instructs as she pushes herself off and then yanks him back to his feet.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm making you dinner."

"Right. Okay so you can let me go now."

Stella just smiles, shaking her head no as she leads them to his bedroom. "I'm going to take advantage of you Mac."

"Really?" Mac asks in wonder as they near his bed; his hard body once again betraying his need and desire for her. She turns him around and smiles before she pushes him backward onto the bed.

"I..." Mac starts only to have Stella start to slowly undress. "Damn it..." Mac groans as he slumps back, his damp head resting on his bed. He looks back up only to see Stella slowly removing her dress pants, leaving her lush body with only a few scraps of lace and satin to cover herself. "I can't move."

"I know."

"Wow," Mac whispers in delight as she leans in closer, allowing his eyes to feast on mostly naked flesh. "Seriously..." he grunts as he tries to pull himself free. "Help."

Stella's fingers push him back to the bed, her warm lips planting kisses on his mouth and then moving lower, forcing his body to buckle and harden further.

"Stella..." Mac moans as her warm lips move lower, kissing his chest and then moving to his belly button. Mac's lips offer a gentle gasp of delight as her fingers dance around the waistband of his dress pants, slowly removing his belt and then reaching for the zipper.

"Mmm love black," Stella whispers as she tugs his dress pants down, leaving only black underwear for her eyes to feast on.

"Mmm love Stella," Mac smiles as her body continues to tempt him. "You are so beautiful. Please make love to me."

"For your punishment, I should just leave you here like this."

"That would kill me," Mac groans as his sweaty head slumps back onto the bedspread. "Please let me go?"

"I'm never letting you go Mac," Stella assures him as she kisses the tender skin bellow his ear before moving to his lips and silencing him with hungry kisses. "Turn over."

"What? Like this?"

"Trust me your body can take it. Unless you don't want to be free?"

"Trick question right?"

"Fine, turn onto your side already," Stella helps him flip over and offers him a firm slap on his ass before she starts to free him. Mac's lips curl up at the spank but is thankful that his arms will soon be free; free to hold her as they make love and finally consummate a brand new union.

"Can't get it free..." Stella teases as Mac tries to pull himself free. "Sorry Mac..."

"Stella...not funny."

"Poor Mac is trapped," Stella whispers as she leans in closer, her body pressing against his smooth back as she kisses his ear and neck; her skin touching his and further adding intimate pleasure to his helpless predicament.

"Ste-lla..." Mac groans as his body begs for a physical and sexual release. "What is..." he pulls once more, finally feeling give in the fabric keeping him captive. A minute later, his arms are free, wrapping around her body and pulling her back down onto his chest.

One hand gets tangled in golden curls as he directs her lips back to his and starts to hungrily devour them. However, a few second later his hands finally rest on her hips, moving her into position and allowing his member to finally penetration into her soft wet spot; her lips offering an automatic gasp as their first amazing sexual union gets started.

"You are so amazing," Mac whispers as he looks at her with a loving gaze.

"Well you're pretty amazing yourself," Stella replies as her lips hungrily devour his warm neck.

Stella's fingers gently grasp his back, her lips offering soft moans of love and delight as they continue their new adventure; each giving to the other what they need and taking as much as they can from the one offering.

"Ohhh Mac..." Stella lightly gasps as their bodies move together, small beads of sweat forcing her hair to dampen further as his fingers gets lost in her curls once more; his mouth hungrily devouring her soft neck. Stella's body arches into his at his loving actions, moans of delight his reward for offering himself selflessly to her passionate demands. His fingers move from her curls to her bare skin and offer them it gentle caress, forcing her body to arch into his with delight.

"Macc..." she moans as his fingers continue their loving fondling before moving to her back and holding her close once more, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth and teasing the soft damp folds inside.

Her body responds to his as her pelvic area grips his forcing his body to respond and her lips to be rewarded with soft moans of delight from his mouth.

"Stella..." Mac pants as they near climax; his heart racing with anticipated delight as his hands direct her mouth back to his. His tongue pushes back into the soft crevice of her mouth, forcing further moans of delight for his brain to delight in.

"Mac!" Stella gasps one last time before the room is still; two hearts racing together as one. Stella gently brushes some small beads of sweat off his face and then kisses his rough cheek. "Amazing Mac."

"Stella that was..." Mac whispers as he pushes some sweaty curls behind her ear and gazes up at her with a warm smile. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known."

"You are pretty beautiful yourself Mac," Stella praises as she kisses his damp forehead.

"Drastic measures?" Mac smirks and her smile widens.

"Oh you liked it Mac Taylor."

"What? Being made helpless by you?"

"Yes," she states firmly as she tastes his salty lips one more time.

"Of course I did. Where did you learn that?"

"Trade secret," she counters with an arched brow.

"Of course," Mac smiles as he gently pull himself out, moves her body so that she's beside him, her head resting on his chest. Her fingers make small trails in the sweat down toward his belly button and Mac's stomach once again sucks in with her tempting movements.

"Hungry?" Stella inquires as she lifts her head to look into his warm blue eyes.

"For more of this?" He playfully counters as she moves herself up a bit, resting her head on his shoulder so she can look at him better. "Yes."

"For real food," she chuckles and his frowns. "We'll have more of _this_, for dessert."

"Like the sound of that. But I have nothing here to cook with and..."

"I'm sure _you'll_ find something."

"_Me_?" Mac asks in shock.

"Oh after you ripping my shirt you think you're getting off that easy? Me with the sexy foreplay and making you dinner? Nice try."

"Are you serious?" Mac queries as she pokes his side and his lips are forced to offer a smirk.

"Yes."

"I can order in? My treat?" He quickly suggests. "Please?"

"Like I could ever say no to you," Stella whispers as she starts to drown on the warm blue pools gazing down at her. "But we still aren't even. You were going to throw your shirt away; I however, will liked mine."

"Okay so what do I have to do to make it even?" Mac arches his brows.

Stella's fingers gently wrap around the side of his face as she guides his ear to her mouth and whispers her demands, forcing his lips to automatically curl upward and his body to respond in kind. "Do we have a deal Mac?"

"Well it does take two..."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** The 'Tie your man with his Tee' was a tip from the January Cosmo! Gotta love Cosmo! Lol and mmm who wouldn't want to try this with Mac? Hope you all liked it and thanks!

**PS**: Day After Tomorrow updates tomorrow


End file.
